So in Love with You
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Mimi denies that she is in love with one guy... However, her friends know better! *Love Triangles* Most likely Mimato and Taiora but not 100% sure~ *R & R*


Miyuki Hamasaki: Wow.. I've been writing a lot of Mimato's lately.. That's why _this one is going to be... :P Read! Lol.. It's going to be a love triangle.. You just watch!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Now let me get on with the story.

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

°On the next chapter° *~NEW~* You probably know what this means too..

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

................................... *~NEW~* It's just used to part the '^On the last chapter^' thing from the actual story...

Title: So in Love with You

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Karaoke Plan

My friends' and my giggles filled the hallways. We laughed and talked about hanging out after school.

"So how about it?" My friend Yolie looked excited. I laughed at her expression of excitement and looked at the others as I bent down to grab my school bag. Sora and Kari agreed, nodding their heads. They smiled back at me as I nodded too.

"Sure! Why not?" I agreed, standing up and brushing the dust off of my pants.

"Yay!" Yolie jumped. We all giggled as a few people walked by us.

"Sorry about my friend!" I apologized as they were walking out the door. "My friend is very _hyper!" My friends bursted into giggles and laughed until our faces were pink._

"You know, we could call the boys over and we could all go to a karaoke bar!" Kari suggested. Yolie clapped loudly at the idea.

"Um.. I don't know.." I hesitated. My friends pouted in disapproval.

"_He'll me there~" Yolie sing-songed. I blushed crimson. She was talking about __him._

"That's not the point!" I shouted, my face getting redder by the second. My friends giggled.

"Okay, okay, I agree, now stop giggling!" I yelled as we got out of the school. Sora, Kari and Yolie laughed even harder.

"Watcha laughing at?" A husky voice whispered into my ears. I almost jumped at the voice.

"Taichi!!" I turned around, accidentally whipping Taichi with my long hair.

"Ouch!" Tai jumped around in pain for my hair hit him in the eyes.

"Sorry Chi~" I said as I held my laughter down. Taichi just pouted back at me.

"So what _were you laughing at?" Tai said as he stretched his arms out and walked backwards. _

"You!" Yolie pointed. Everybody laughed except Tai who pouted once more and Sora who blushed. 

"Hey!" Taichi bumped into somebody as he walked backwards. "Ouch!!" Taichi yelled as he fell on his butt.

"That's why you should always watch where you're going young man." A deep voice said. Taichi looked up to see Yamato's face smirking at him.

"Sniff!" Taichi said, pouting. "That wasn't very nice!" Everybody laughed. I laughed along too.

"I know." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well you should be more nice like.. Sora!" Taichi ran up to Sora and put one of his arms around her. "See? She's _nice!" Taichi glared at Matt. "Unlike __some people!" Everybody laughed once more but Sora was too busy blushing madly. I eyed Sora and looked at her with a happy grin. She knew what I was thinking right away and shook her head madly. I smiled, my eyes like small slits and showing all my teeth as I did like a cartoon character (__A/N I know some of you are probably like 'You are a cartoon character!' but you know what I mean... Right?). Sora would probably have glared at me if she wasn't too busy blushing and looking up at Tai. I grinned at Sora once more._

"So as we were _saying..." Yolie began but was interrupted by Davis, T.K. and Ken. Now Yolie began to blush madly. _

I rolled my eyes. God, somebody finish the sentence! 

"Okay, as Yolie was _saying before she....." Yolie shot me a glare. "Er.. I mean.. As Yolie was saying, we're going to a karaoke bar! Do you guys wanna come along?"_

"Hmm... How about it guys?" Tai grinned.

"Is Kari going?" Davis asked desperately. 

"Yes, she is." I smiled.

"Sure! I'm in!" Davis drooled.

"Um.. well.. I don't know if it's a good idea guys.. I mean.." Ken stuttered. 

"Common Ken, pretty please?" Yolie smiled innocently at Ken and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Well.. Okay.." Ken blushed as Yolie giggled.

"How about you Matt?" I asked Matt, hoping inside.

"Sure. Why not?" Matt shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"Are you coming T.K.?" Kari asked T.K.

"Sure! Everybody else is going!" T.K. smiled at Kari, making her melt.

"What? T.A. is coming?" Davis snapped out of his trance and glared at T.A.

"Yup!" Kari said, smiling back at T.K. Davis just groaned.

"So it's on!" Yolie hopped.

"Yup!" I smiled. "How about we all meet at my house at.." I glanced at my watch. "At around 6:30? Sound good?" Everybody nodded at my suggestion.

"Okay, well I'll see everybody soon!" Kari said as she walked away with Tai. Everybody nodded and exchanged byes as everybody left. 

"Come on Yolie, we have to get our outfits ready!" I shouted, grabbing Yolie by her wrist and running off. "Better hurry!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: @_@ Dude! This is like the third ficcie I've started today.. Or something like that.. Or wrote.. Anywayz, I've got a headache.. Better get going.. Sorry that it was so short! Bye!

P.S. By the way, this story is going to be alot more complicated than I planned and it will contain a lot of couples and confusion. I'm guessing that there are about 2 or 3 chapters to come. Please review! I love you all~

P.S.S. Sorry that this was so short.. I have a bad headache and I don't feel like adding more to this chapter... Sorry!


End file.
